


VANITY

by Raeror



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeror/pseuds/Raeror
Summary: Just gotta keep at it, right?





	VANITY

Ladybug had spent many nights zipping across the rooftops of Paris, on the off chance that an Akuma would attack. She had grown used to the cold wind hitting her face, the moon lighting up the dark sky.

And the endearingly annoying Chat Noir running alongside her. Normally he'd whistle, make a little pun of his, or comment about something that was going on in the street below.

Not tonight. Not tonight.

Ladybug found herself repeatedly looking over to make sure he was still there. He was, facing forward, looking for any trouble, but being completely silent doing it. Even thought Chat didn't hesitate to make a pass at Ladybug, there was something about him being quiet that she found much more creepy. Something was wrong. Something was very much wrong.

Reaching the end of their patrol route, the duo settled down to take five.

"Another quiet night, huh?" Ladybug said, trying to initiate conversation.

"I guess." He responded, leaning on his baton, looking off into Paris. He wasn't even looking at her, normally he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Alright, enough of this." She said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"Chat, you haven't said a word all night. Your head is so far in the clouds I'm surprised a plane has crashed into it. Tell me what's wrong."

He paused, looking at the ground. His expression fell sullen.

"You can tell me anything, Chat. Anything." Ladybug said.

"Look, we've been doing this for months. Fighting Akumas, rescuing people, night patrols, saving the day. And don't get me wrong, I am having the time of my life here. I could do this with you forever, my lady. It's just that... what about Hawk Moth?"

"The guy making all the Akumas?" Ladybug said. "What about him?"

"Ladybug, we don't know who he is, we don't even know what he  _looks_  like. Doesn't that bother you, at all?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it." She replied.

"We're always playing defense, and that's no way to win. We have to find a way to defeat Hawk Moth, but to do that, we have to find him first. And after  _months_  of doing this, we have  _nothing_."

"Chat, we tried. We've talked to people that have been under the control of Akumas. They don't don't remember anything that happened while Akumatized. We can't get any information out of them. Whether on purpose or coincidently, Hawk Moth doesn't leave a trace."

"So what now? We just sit here until the day he finally takes our miraculouses? Because I mean, let's be honest my lady, he's come pretty close a few times." Chat said.

"...Sooner or later, Hawk Moth is gonna get tired of goons failing, and come to take them himself, and when he does, that's when we beat him."

Chat threw up his hands. "So we're waiting for him to make the first move. Great."

"I mean, do you have a better idea?" Ladybug asked.

"No. I don't. And that's what's bothering me." His face wrinkled with disgust. "We're the ones putting in the work each and every time, and he gets to sit back until the day he gets lucky. Just great. That's so fair." He muttered.

Ladybug hesitated, looking for the right words to say. Chat Noir was right. They were stuck, plain and simple. Nothing she said was going to change that. "Hey, you're the Black Cat, it's your job to make sure he never gets lucky." She smirked.

"Hey, you're the Black Cat, remember? It's your job to make sure he never gets lucky." She smirked.

He snicked. "Good one. I just feel so...  _icky_  about this whole situation."

"Hey, I do too. But there's nothing we can do but hold our ground. I know we're fighting an uphill battle, but we just have to take this one step at a time. Sooner or later, we are going to get our chance to win. I know it. And besides," She punched his arm. "there isn't anyone I would rather have in this mess than you, kitty."

"You really mean that?" He looked at her with those big green eyes of his.

"Ladybug looked away, blushing. She had to be careful with Chat, or she just might... "I mean what I say, Chat. Always."

She held out her fist. "Pound it?"

Chat nodded. "Pound it." They bumped fists.

A beep went off in Ladybug's ear. "Ooh, gotta go." She turned back to Chat. "Don't worry, we'll get him one of these days."

She flung her yo-yo. "Later!"

"Au revoir, my lady." Chat waved, before heading off for his own home.  _One of these days._  He thought.


End file.
